And along came a girl named Mary
by EarthDragonAlchemist
Summary: A new exorcist appears at the Black Order who is beaautiful, but has a troubled past, she might just be the solution to the war! Sound familiar? I though it might. MARY SUE PARODY


NOTE

**NOTE! This story is a parody, do not take it seriously, if you are offended by this, tough luck, if your going to flame this at least have the courage to leave a signed review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray Man or any of the characters.**

It was night at the Black Order. Everyone was sleeping soundly (except for the science department, who never sleep).

That's when the Gatekeeper's alarm went off.

That's when it all started.

The exorcist all bolted out of bed and ran to where Komui and some other people were staring at the screen.

Lavi walked forward first "Hey guys, what's the alarm…"he looked at the screen "…whoa."

Allen was next "Hey Lavi, what's the probl-" he looked at the screen "whoa."

Kanda was the last "Stupid-" look at screen "whoa."

On the screen was a girl about 16 years old. Her hair cascaded down her back and ended just below her butt. It was a shimmering, iridescent purple that had a blue or green sheen to it depending on the light. Her eyes were a rich, shining gold color that made gold jealous. Her skin looked like porcelain in the moon light and against the black shirt and skirt she was wearing.

"Konbanwa!" She spoke, her voice was calming and sweet. "I'm Dayo Zamira Aethel Fayza Raz Patil Avalon Lillus Yaotil Alize Dana Ronat Tisa Daiyu Adela Isis Diane Eilis Gabi Elodia Hecuba Yuriko Velia Annabelinda Smith, but you can call me Mary," she smiled ", and I'm your newest exorcist!"

That Gatekeeper freaked "NOOOOO!! SHE'S WORSE THAN AN AKUMA!!GET HER AWAY, GET HER AWAY!!"

Mary pouted "I promise I'm an exorcist! General Cross sent me, you should have received a letter from him telling you I was coming!"

"Quick, help me look through my desk!" Komui exclaimed. "We must find a way to let her in!" After a couple minutes of rummaging, the letter was found.

_Dear Komui_

_I'm sending my second disciple that Allen some how had no idea I had. Her name is Dayo Zamira Aethel-screw that, I'm not writing her full name. She goes by Mary. Just keep her the hell away from me, she creeps me out._

_Cross_

Lenalee bit her lip as she walked down to meet Mary and read the letter from cross at the same time. Something was up. If she scared Cross, could they really handle her at the Order?

The Chinese exorcist shook off the thought when she walked out onto the grounds "Hello, Mary!" she called over to the purple haired girl. Mary jogged over to where Lenalee stood waiting for her.

"Hajimemashite! I'm-" she rattled off her name again "But call me Mary."

Lenalee sweat dropped "I'm Lenalee Lee. Welcome to the Black Order!" She extended her hand and Mary took it, and shook it. "Follow me for the tour!"

After Lenalee showed Mary around the Order they went to the cafeteria. No sooner had the two entered , Lenalee was shoved aside by Lavi, Kanda and Allen.

"Hi Mary! I'm Lavi-" Allen pushed Lavi to the ground with his claw.

"Hello! I'm Allen Walker, it's nice to me-" He was attacked by Kanda's hell insects.

"Ignore those two idiots. I'm Kanda, but you can call me Yuu."

_What the hell?_ Lenalee thought _Kanda never lets anyone call him by his first name…Forget the name thing, since when is he this friendly?_

Mary giggled "Hello you three, I'm Mary. Let's go have dinner."

All three boys agreed enthusiastly. "Come on Lenalee!" Allen called " Let's get to know the new girl."

"Uh, sure." Lenalee reluctantly followed Allen over to where Lavi, Kanda and Mary were already seated.

Soon after, Allen and Mary got into an eating contest, where it was discovered that Mary could eat more than Allen.

Lenalee was only half listening to the conversation. Something was not right, this girl was to….perfect. She was lost in her thoughts when Lavi's voice jogged back to the present.

"I can't believe it! You're Mary!" Lavi exclaimed "I completely forgot! We knew each other as kids!"

Mary's eyes turned blue "You forgot?"

"I'm sorry, Mary! I can't believe I forgot…."

_Lavi forgot something? Lavi doesn't forget anything! _Lenalee said her next thought out loud "Why did your eyes change color?"

"Oh! They change color with my mood!" Mary replied cheerfully.

"Ah, I see…" Oh yeah, something was up, and Lenalee was now determined to get to the bottom of it. This girl was not right, after all, there was no way that hair color was natural.

Ok, if you guys can't tell already, this is a spoof on the Mary Sues that are flooding the DGM fandom. For the record, I don't hate all OCs, I have many stories on alert that have OCs in them. Some people do very well, but not all.

I am not targeting one particular author or OC, this is just for fun. If you want to flame me, at least leave a signed review so I can reply.

Thank you! This is not over, reviews would be appreciated!

erin


End file.
